


Mon Amour

by Kizuchi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm doing this instead of math, SO MUCH FLUFF, but really bad fluff, i'm really tired, send help, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuchi/pseuds/Kizuchi
Summary: I'm trash at descriptions and I'm in math at the moment so my brain is too fried to think of anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Yourself Into The Narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275195) by [Kitkatzgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8). 



   "F/N!" You called out to your friend. They looked up at the sound of their name.

   "What're you doing?" F/N asked you.

   "You know the answer to that." You answer with a smile.

   "Is it that musical again? What was it, Hamlet?" I look to them offended.

   "It's Hamilton, my dear sir, and I recommend that you listen to it!" I tell them.

   "Yeah yeah I will." They say. "Oh! My ride's here! Bye Y/N!" They say as they wave to me.

   "Bye!" I start walking. I mumble the lyrics under my breath as I walk. I trip on a rock and fall as the first song ends. "Shoot!" I mumble under my breath. When I stand up, I'm in a different setting. Completely different. "Woah." I stand up and look around. As I stand up, somebody bumps into me. "Sorry!" I tell them.

   "Non, non, it is my fault, I did not watch where I was going." The person says with a French accent. I look up to see a man with dark skin with even darker chocolate curls in a bun. He's wearing clothes that you would see in the 1700s. Wait. What?

  "It's a silly question, sir, but what year is it?" I ask the man.

  "1776." He replies. "As an apology for knocking you down, let me take you for a drink." He says. But, I'm not paying attention. I'm still lost in my thoughts. '1776. 1776! Would that mean...' "Excusez-moi?" The man asks again.

  "What?" He repeats his question.

  "Would you like to accompany my friends and I at the tavern?"

  "I don't know your name," I say. It can't be. It's all a dream. Right?

  "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but please, call me Lafayette." He says.

  "No...no no no!" I mumble. I'm assuming that Lafayette heard me, considering he asked:

  "Are you ok, sir?" I don't remember anything else after that. It all went black.


	2. Sorry

Yeep, I failed already I have the base of a chapter ready but I don't think it's long enough. That and I have a concert in like two hours and at the moment have NO inspiration. At least I got something out. I didn't plan on posting anything until I remembered my vow to post SOMETHING every Monday. Oh yeah, the confirmed update day will likely be the second Monday of each month so I have roughly two weeks to get something out. OH! Before I forget again, I'm using a school computer that was loaned to me at the beginning of the school year and they already blocked Wattpad and Quotev (It's been like three months...I'm still salty about that) so if there is no update then I most likely have no way of updating because they most likely blocked AO3 and I won't always have a phone. I occasionally get one but I'm not supposed to have one and since I'm a Hufflepuff I'm trash at lying (yep totally the fact that I'm a Hufflepuff, not the fact that I'm just naturally trash at lying) and I can never keep one for long so my school computer is pretty much the only way I can update. Welp, see you in the next update! Hopefully, it'll be an actual chapter, not just a whole essay of an excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my story (even though it's trash). I will be updating the second Monday of every month. If you have any better suggestions for a title please say so in the comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Have a good day!  
> ~Kizuchi


	3. Chrrmah Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this is early but the only reason I'm posting this now is that I feel really proud of this and I will most likely be forced to socialize with my family on Christmas so I hope you like it!

I was sitting in the barracks with Lafayette. "What's today again?" I question Lafayette. "December 24, why?" he answers. "No reason just wondering- wait, December 24?" I repeat. "Yeah, is there something special today or something?" He asks. "Something special? Today's Christmas Eve!" I exclaim. "What is Christmas Eve?" He questions, seemingly genuinely curious. It was cute. 'Wait what? Stop that! Now isn't the time!' "It's a holiday from my time, people decorate with Christmas trees and lights, and there's eggnog, and people exchange gifts- oh my god! I need to go to town!" I jump up. "Wait, mon amour!" He says. "E-eh?!" I turn around, slightly flustered. Did he call me-doesn't amour mean love? "W-what did you say?" I ask him. He looks shocked with himself. "N-nothing! Let's just go to town, we can go together!" He says with an innocent smile. I almost forget what he called me-almost. "Okay! C'mon!"

time skip

"What should we get John?" I question. We had just gotten to the market. "He likes turtles," Lafayette says. "Oooh! Do you know how to sew?" I ask him. "A little," he says with a questioning look. "Why?" he asks. "Great all we need is some green fabric, feathers, and we can make him a stuffed turtle!" I exclaim. "Stuffed...turtle?" he questions. Right. "Oh right, a toy turtle! In my time period, we call them stuffed because they're stuffed with a filling that's squishy but a little rough. Though I can only think of feathers at the moment. I don't think they make stuffing now but I know we can use feathers," I explain. "Right, We got Laurens, next is Hamilton! I know exactly what to get him!" Now, where is it? "There!" I grab Lafayette's hand and drag him to the books. "This should be perfect!" I exclaimed. It was a book about politics. "Don't you think so Lafayette?" I asked him. He looked flustered. "U-Uhm Yeah!" His face was flushed. "Are you ok? Your face is red!" I put my hand to his forehead. "I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me we still need to get Hercules a-how you say-present!" He said as he looked away. "Right!" I thought about it for a bit. "Oooh! You remember how I mentioned eggnog?" I asked Lafayette. "Yeah? What about it?" He asked. "Well most of the time bourbon or whiskey is put in eggnog, Hercules likes drinking if I'm not mistaken, so maybe we could make him some eggnog!" I exclaim once again. "That's perfect!" He agrees. "C'mon we need to get the stuff for it!" I once again drag him along with me. As I'm leaving, something catches my eye. It was a necklace. It was silver with a crescent moon charm and hanging from the tip of the moon was a purple stone. I stop to admire it. "That looks really pretty! But it's so expensive!" I continue on my way, unaware of a certain Frenchman slipping away. "C'mon Lafayette, we still need to get the stuff for Laurens's turtle!" I tell him with a childlike glint in my eye. " I am coming!" he says.

more time skip

I had just finished the boys's presents. I was looking for things I could use as Christmas decorations. Everyone else in the barracks was asleep. It was late but not late enough that the shops were closed. I was getting some parchment that I planned on using when I realized the necklace I saw earlier was gone. 'I hope the person who bought it likes it' I thought with a smile. I go back to the barracks and start decorating. I stayed up all night decorating. I had just finished putting the last present under the small tree that I put in the middle when Hamilton woke up. "Oh my god!" He immediately woke up, eyes looking around in astonishment. "Did you stay up all night doing this?" he asked me. "Yep!" I said popping the p. "Lafayette's going to kill you if he finds out," he said. "Eh, it's fine," I said, not really caring. I had stayed up a whole night multiple times studying. "what's it for?" he asked, still slightly shocked. "CHRISTMAAAS!" I said shouting in a childish way. This caused everyone else to wake up. After the initial shock, I started handing out the presents. John absolutely loved the turtle, Hamilton thanked you profusely for the book. "I still don't understand how you like politics," I tell him. I think ecstatic would be an understatement when Hercules got his eggnog. After sitting around goofing off, Hamilton, Hercules, and Laurens all went to sleep. "Lafayette!" I whisper shouted. "Oui, mon amie?" he said. "C'mon, I wanna show you something!" I told him. I had found it when I was coming back from the market square from looking for decorations. I dragged him out of the barracks and brought him to a clearing, where you had a perfect view of the stars. "Do you like it?" I asked him, a hopeful glint in my eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. "They are-how you say- beautiful." His eyes then widened as if he remembered something. "Joyeux Noel, mon amour." He said in French while giving me a box. I opened the box and gasped, it was the necklace I saw in the market square. "You didn't have to get this for me!" I told him. "Well you got a bunch of presents for everyone else, it is only fair you get something as well." I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you, Lafayette," I whisper in his ear. He tensed at the sudden embracement but soon relaxed into it. "You are welcome, mon amour." He said. You pulled away, and the two of you sat there in silence. Eventually, you fell asleep and slumped against Lafayette. After that, all you can remember is being lifted up off the ground and a small spot of warmth on your forehead. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep completely was "Good night, mon amour."


	4. Chapter 2: Panic Attacks and Comfort

 

* **WARNING** *

mild cursing

(Like one curse word but I wanna point it out just in case don't judge me! >~<) 

      I wake up to a comforting smell, almost like lavender. I didn't want to get up considering I was comfortable. I snuggled into the blanket. Wait a minute, a blanket? I shot up or tried to. "Non, sit back down!" A familiar voice told me while pushing me back down. "Lafayette?" I questioned. "So it wasn't a dream," I mumble with an exasperated sigh. "What happened and where am I?" I ask him. "Oui, you are at my house, you passed out after I told you my name. You are very light, though considering your size, it should have been expected." He said with a chuckle.

      "How long have I been out?" I questioned the Frenchman. "Only a few hours," he states. I remembered a bit before I passed out. Specifically, the moment when he called me sir. "Before I passed out, you called me sir, why?" I asked him. Do I really look that much like a guy? "I just assumed you were a man due to your attire, you are a man no?" he asked. I went along with it. Mainly because of the chances of me being assaulted being way more likely now. "Uh, yes I-I am!" I replied. I noticed his hand was still on my stomach keeping me down "Can I get up now?" I asked Lafayette. "Oh, oui!" He exclaimed pulling his arm back. As I got up I winced from the pain in my head.

 _This hurts like a bitch_  I mentally groaned. I guess that's what you get for passing out on the concrete ground. That's when the realization hit me.

_How will I get back?_

If this is anything like the stereotypes, maybe I have to do something? Something specific. But _what_?

_If I don't figure it out and I mess up, will I ever get back? Will I ever get to see F/n again? M/n? D/n? Will I see anyone I love?_ **_What if I die here?_ **

It started getting hard to breathe. It felt like my throat was closing up and, despite all of the air around me, I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't hear anything. To be honest, I didn't know if I was even _breathing_.

"-wn Y/n! It's ay. -I knew-"

Lafayette? That's right. He's probably scared out of his mind. I don't know if panic attacks existed in the 1700s.

_You'll see them again! Don't worry about it, calm down you don't want to scare Lafayette! We'll worry about how you'll get out of here later, right now you're **In the greatest city in the world**  right now!_

I mentally chuckled at that reference I made. I slightly calmed myself down. _Slightly_. It wasn't until I felt arms wrap around me that I calmed down fully. "Shh, It's OK." I heard Lafayette whisper in my ear. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I felt my face warm. I started breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry," I told him through tears as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so so sorry." I squeezed him tight. "Here I am having a panic attack in front of a stranger I just met. I'm really sorry." That was the beginning of my friendship with historical characters from a musical.


	5. The Story Progresses!

I was staying at Lafayette’s place as long as I needed to. I tried to protest, but he said it was fine. “You need a place to stay, correct? You are staying here.” I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. I was slightly flattered. Honestly, I had a little fangirl crush on him. You can’t blame me though, he was really hot. And adorably innocent. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven’t taken his hair down yet! I’m adding that to my list of objectives to do here.

“Y/n!” I jumped at the sound of my name.

“God, baguette, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Baguette?” Shoot, did I say that out loud?

“A-ah! It’s just a stupid nickname I gave you, don’t worry about it!”

“I think it’s funny, and, ‘ow you say, catchy?” Oh my god, he likes the name? Holy crap!

“Ok, well, what did you want me for?” I ask, curious.

“Right! Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the tavern with me, my friends will be there!” Oh my god, the story is progressing, oh my god, oh my god! And that means I’m going to meet my gay children and the mom friend!

“Hell yeah!” I exclaimed. I was super excited (if you couldn’t already tell) “Well c’mon, I wanna meet your friends!” Already in the process of getting my jacket on that I got when I went with Lafayette to get clothes.

“Ok, I’m coming!” He said with a smile on his face at my child-like excitement. He got ready, and I was practically dragging him to the tavern. (occasionally turning the wrong way and having him correct me.) We eventually got to the said destination, to see my gay child and mom. I was grinning like a mad man. Don’t judge me! You’d do the same thing. It took all of my self-control to keep from running up to them and start hugging them and squealing like every normal fangirl (read: psychopath). I was _insanely_ happy.

“Who’s he?” I heard my gay child ask me. Ah! He acknowledged me!

“Ah, this is Y/n. I ran into him on my way to the market, and he needed a place to stay, so I offered him one.”

"Forced!" I said between fake coughs.

“Shh mon amie!” He lightly hit my arm.

“Anyway, my name is Y/n, as already stated, It’s really great to meet you!” I said, bowing. I had a weeaboo side too! Actually, that became a habit that I kind of picked up when I was unnaturally obsessed with anime and I never outgrew that. Then I heard a familiar voice at the door.

“God, I wish there was war! We could prove we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!” Isn’t that…

“Can I buy you a drink?” Oh my god!

“That’d be nice!” Holy crap, it’s my other gay child!

“While we’re talking, let me give you some advice. Talk less,”

“What?”

“Smile more! Don’t let them know what you’re against and what you’re for.”

“You-you can’t be serious?”

“You wanna get ahead? Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

“Ay ya yo ya yo yo! What time is it?” I shouted the others seemed to notice what I was doing and shouted “Showtime!”

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be, two pints of Sam Adams but I’m working on three!”

“Hah!” I shouted while rhythmically hitting the table.

“These redcoats don’t want it with me, ‘cuz I will _pop, chika pop_ these cops ‘til I’m free!”

“Oui, oui, mon amie, J’mappelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say ‘Bonsoir’! Tell the king casse toi, who’s the best, c’est moi!”

“Eyy!” I shouted.

“Brah, brah! I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said-”

“Come again!” I cut in.

“Lock up your daughters and horses, of course, it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!”

“Wow.”

“No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more!” I shouted.

“To the revolution!” We all shout at once.

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College, Aaron Burr! Drop some knowledge!” Lafayette and Mulligan started beatboxing while I continued to beat the table.

“Good luck with that,  you’re takin' a stand! You spit, I’m 'a sit, we’ll see where we land.” He said leaning back in his chair. Going along with how the song went (like how I’ve been doing so far) I continued.

“Boo! Burr, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?” Aaand…!

“If you stand for nothing, Burr, what will you fall for?”

“Ooh, who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?

“Ooh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?” Ahhhh! The story’s progressing! I can’t wait for this! And all the shade that’ll be thrown and the drama and- ahh! I’m super excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely happy to do this chapter (obviously) and I wanted to be original with the idea but all of this was last second and I have no creativity what-so-ever so yeah there's this mess, hope you enjoyed it and can someone please tell me how to get rid of the first notes I can't figure out how ;-;


	6. I love you!

“In three hours, Hamilton managed to tell his life story, rant about how unfair the king was, and start a riot. THREE HOURS! HOW? EXPLAIN, PLEASE!” I was voicing my concerns to Burr while watching everything go down.

“I honestly have no clue.” He said shaking his head in disappointment. “The kid’s smart and all, but he’s too rash, and he’s going to get himself killed one day.” 

“Hah, Killed...yeah.” I awkwardly stated, considering how ironic it is the dude who ends up killing him is the one saying that. Speaking of which, how am I gonna stand by and watch them die? I mean, I’m already pretty close to them, and I don’t really want to distance myself from them, they’re really cool people! Maybe…

“Burr, wou-GAH!” I hunch over in pain.  _ JESUS FRIGGING CHRIST EVERYTHING BURNS! _

“Y/n! Are you OK? What’s wrong? Ah, What do I do!” Burr was freaking out next to me, trying to figure out the source of the problem.

“I-I’m fine! I-It’s uh It’s n-normal!” I try to reassure him. The pain started to subside.  _ Jesus CHRIST! WHAT WAS THAT _ ! 

“Could you please explain how that was normal?!” He started asking me, still shocked by the recent events.

“U-um,” Something tells me I shouldn’t tell them, but what do I say? “Birth...defect?” Oh dear god, please tell me that that was what they were called now! 

“O-oh, sorry,” He said. “Do you think you could explain it to me?” He asks.

“It’s like a burning sensation...sort of? I-it hasn’t happened it in a while.”  _ Liar _ . “I’m gonna go find Lafayette, I’m really tired.” I need to think this through. Why the hell did that happen? What was that?!

“Ok well, I hope you feel better.” He said waving at me with furrowed brows. He looked concerned.

“Oh, and Burr,” I get his attention. “If Hamilton or any of them are getting on your nerves or doing something stupid, tell me and I’ll try to get them to stop.” I smile. “Talk less, smile more, and wait for it.” He cracks a smile.

“Hah, I see you’re giving me my own advice?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I turn around smiling. “Anyway, see you soon.” I really need to find Lafayette. It was getting late anyway. After looking around for about a minute, I see the familiar Frenchman sitting at a table with the other three. 

“Lafayette!” I called out to get his attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Burr exiting the establishment. 

“Y/n, where were you? I tried looking for you, but I could find you.” He asked me. 

“I was talking to Burr, I’m really sorry to ask you this but I’m not feeling too well, do you think we can leave?” I ask him. I felt really bad having to make him leave now, but I had to figure this out.

“Non, it is fine, we were just about to leave anyway!” He said smiling at me.  _ Oh thank god, I won’t have to feel guilty. _ When we leave, I hear a faint meow.

“Huh?” I look for the source of the meowing. “Baguette, can you wait a sec?” I look around the bushes. After a bit of looking, I find a fluffy, orange striped cat. “Oh my god!” I pick up the cat under the arms and show it to Lafayette. “Can we keep him please?” I beg him. 

“Um-”

“I’ll feed him, give him love and affection and everything else pleeeeease?” 

I see no reason not to.” He said while shrugging. 

“YEEEEESSSSSSS! I’m gonna name him Garfield and he shall be mine! He shall be my Garfield and I shall love him forever!" When we get to Lafayette’s place I let Garfield explore his new home. Having completely forgotten the events at the tavern, I hang out with Lafayette doing nothing. 

“Ooo, Laf, can I do something really quick?” I asked him.

“Why not? I trust you won’t do anything dumb.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” I puff out my cheeks.

“Nothing!” He cheekily grinned at me. 

“Turn around!” He looks at me skeptically.

“Why?” He asks.

“Trust me, I’m not gonna kill you if I do who’ll take care of Garfield when I’m gone?” I tell him. He complies and when his back is facing me I undo his hair. I’m trying to hold back my giggles.  _ Holy crap he does look like Jefferson! _

“What is so funny?” He asks me. “I just have my hair down.” I bust out laughing. The resemblance is hilarious! 

“I-It’s just that-you-you look like someone I k-know!” I say between giggles. “AND YOUR HAIR IS SO POOFY!” I get an idea. I grab three strands and start crossing them over each other.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Braiding your hair.”

“What?”

“Braiding your hair!” I finish the part of his hair that I was working on. “Look!” I show him the piece. “I can show you how to do it if you want!” I tell him.”It’s fairly easy.”

“Please?” He asks. “I feel it might be helpful.” 

“Well, what you do it take three strands of hair, they can be as thick as you want, take one from the outside like this,” I take the strand on the right. “And cross it over the middle piece so that one is in the middle, and do the same with the other side,” I cross the other piece on the left and cross it over. “And keep doing that until you run out of space to do so!” I finish. “Got that?” I ask him.

“I think so.” He grabs my hair and separates it and starts braiding it. When he’s done he shows it to me. “Like this, oui?” He asks me.

“Yeah, pretty much!” I tell him. “Told you it was easy!” I smile at him. “Now, lemme finish!” I continue doing his hair. I spend about half an hour on his hair and when I’m back I stand back and admire my work. “Perfect!” 


	7. The Schuyler Sisters and Annoying Followers of King George?!

Sitting in the shade of a tree, humming The Schuyler Sisters under my breath, I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

“It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war!”

“Look, people are shouting in the square!” A Long, black-haired female excitedly points out.

“I-it’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore!” The younger looking one out of the three tries to reason with them.  _ Huh, speak of the devil and he shall come, I guess?  _ I decided to sit there. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to meet them, but as of now I’m the opposite gender and I really don’t want them thinking I’m trying to flirt with them. And I can’t just say ‘Oh, I’m gay!’ because it was illegal to be gay and I really don’t know what they’d think of that. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I see Peggy Schuyler has given up on trying to convince them to go back home. Instead, Burr is trying to flirt with Angelica. They were far enough away that I couldn’t hear them, but I could tell from the look he’s giving her that it’s nothing good. I decided to intervene.

“Burr! Buddy old chummy chum pal, how ‘ya doin’?” I ask him as I casually stroll up to him. “Good I hope,” I add.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Ah nothing, I was just looking for you, wanna go get a drink?” I ask him.

“N-”

“Great! C’mon!” I say as I grab his hand. I look back to the three sisters and mouth you’re welcome. I turn back to Burr.

“Y’know, it would probably help you a lot if you don’t flirt with everything that breathes,” I tell him. “She was about to snap and you weren’t going to like it,” I told him.

“How did you know, besides I don’t flirt with ‘everything that breathes’, that’s Hamilton!” He says with a pout.

“God, you are  _ so _ childish. Fine, I admit you don’t flirt with everything, but really, Angelica Schuyler?” I ask him. “She has a reputation for turning guys down, they all do. What made you think you were any different? No offense.”

“Hey, I’m a pretty decent looking guy!” He exclaims.

“Yeah, sure, just so you know it’s better to be honest than lying to yourself.” I jokingly tell him.

“Hey!” He shouts.

“Relax, I’m joking. But seriously, you need to chill. What happened to wait for it?” I say as I nudge him with my elbow.

“That’s reasonable.” He shrugs. “But sometimes, you have to go for something.” 

“Well, I guess I lost that argument, but at least try to get to know someone before you start flirting with them? You could flirt with a total bitch and you might not realize it until it’s too late.” I tell him. “Anyway, I’m gonna go home, see ya!” I wave to him and start to walk away, back towards Lafayette’s house. On my way there, I walk by The Schuyler Sisters ™ . They seem to be looking around, admiring everything. I don’t pay them any mind and fail to notice a certain male staring at my receding figure from the distance. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I notice a crowd on my way home. I go to see what was going on. 

“Heed not the rabble who scream ‘Revolution!’ They have not your interest at heart!”

_ Oh, I am going to tear this dude  _ apart _! _

“Chaos and bloodshed are not the solutions! Don’t let them lead you astray!” He says. “This congress does not speak for me!” I sassily tie my hair up into a ponytail. “They’re playing a dangerous game, I pray the king shows you his mercy! For shame!” He says.  _ One more word, I  _ dare you _.  _ I think while getting ready to jump up there. “For shame!” He adds as if he heard what I thought.  _ THAT’S IT! _

“Hey, he’d have you all unravel at the sound of screams but the revolution is comin’ the have-nots are gonna win this!” I shout once I’m on the podium. “It’s really hard to listen to you with a straight face,” I say, stifling a giggle. “Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, you shouldn’t even talk! What about Boston? Look at the cost and all that we lost and you talk about  _ Congress?! _ ”

“This Congress does not speak-”

“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!” I cut him off.  _ Damn, I’ve always wanted to say that! _

“They’re playing a dangerous g-”

“But strangely your mange is the same!”

“I pray the king shows you his mercy!” He says while glaring at me. I smirk.

“Is he in Jersey?” I glare back with just as much hatred, if not more.

“For shame!” He says, sounding offended.

“For the revolution!” I shout at him.

“For shame!”

“For the revolution!” I turn to the crowd, fist raised in the air.

“He-”

“If you repeat yourself again, I’m gonna scream! Honestly, look at me please don’t read!” 

“Not your interest-”

“If you can spew your beliefs, then so can I!” I hear cheers from the growing crowd. I turn to the crowd. “Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea? Y’know, I’d rather be divisive than-”

“SILENCE! A message from the king!” I hear a shout behind me. I turn to the source and see a British guard. I jump off the podium to avoid getting killed and leave. I did my job. And I feel pretty great about it too. On my way through the crowd, I get a few pats on my back. I walk through, head held high.  _ That was probably the bravest thing I’ve ever done! _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, so  I want the reader to be like their own Hamilton, which is why Y/n confronts Seabury _instead_ of Hamilton. I also assigned different people in the story different roles for Y/n taking Hamilton's place. I’ll have different people find out in different Acts and anyone not mentioned in this list, I either haven’t thought of who’s role they’ll take, will stay the same, or just won’t have any importance. the left is whose place the characters will be taking and the right is who the characters are.

 

Reader-Hamilton                       

Lafayette-Eliza (obviously)                                                

Angelica- Lafayette    

Burr- Angelica

Eliza- Hercules                          

Laurens-Peggy

Peggy- Laurens      

 

Lafayette, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy find out about the reader being female and from the future in Act 1 and everyone else on that list figure out in the second act. I thought this was important and slightly helpful? Sorry if it ruins stuff. I just didn't really think this was important enough to be considered a huge spoiler      

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (even though it's trash) I'm gonna try to update it every Monday? I don't know the date is set in stone yet. Maybe Monday so I (and hopefully you) have something to look forward to. I swear we have more work at school than normal. Also if you have any better suggestions for a title please say so in the comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Have a good day!  
> ~Kizuchi


End file.
